


Привычки

by underdog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog





	Привычки

Люди в течение жизни накапливают приличное количество привычек, будь то две чайные ложки сахара в крепком кофе или выходные в компании книг, и Джон в этом не далеко ушел от других. Конечно у него не было строго установленного графика работы, и выпить он любил чего-нибудь покрепче, но факт остается фактом – в его загробной жизни тоже есть такие мелочи, которые делают каждый день немного стабильнее.

Точнее они были, пока у него не отняли и ее.

Больше никакой зеленой сенчи по утрам в Библиотеке, как нет и ее самой. Нет дружеского шпионажа за своим очень скрытным боссом, отныне они на равных, да и слежку теперь ведут за ними всеми. Простреленные колени – и те пришлось оставить в славном прошлом.

Детектив Райли – законопослушный гражданин, ему проблемы не нужны.

И Джону не нужны. Он просто хочет _свое_ назад.

Привыкнуть можно почти ко всему. К образу существования, где есть много опасности и грязи мира сего, к лишениям и отказам в самом элементарном – отказе в доверии, – но куда тяжелее смириться с тем, что это навсегда.

Джон импульсивен в меру, он умеет ждать, когда конечный результат того стоит. Гарольд хмурится или выглядит недоуменно, Гарольд бьет по рукам не касаясь. Но зверя так не укротить, неравнодушие его лишь раззадоривает.

В конце концов, он начинает понемногу побеждать.

Идет время, ведет с собой все больше и больше проблем, и держаться особняком становится уже даже как-то нелепо, и Риз солидарен с рационализмом перемен.

Он осторожен, он нетороплив, теперь он всерьез боится потерять прогресс, потерять и эту очаровательную привычку, что так ловко умеет надевать самый непринужденный вид.

_«Может, пора завести новые привычки»_

И Джон чувствует, как внутри него поднимается против воли и собственных слов волна возмущения, сопротивление переменам, которые за последние месяцы он так люто возненавидел, но в наушнике раздается тихое, едва различимое _да_ , и эта буря затихает.

Вскоре мужчина покидает кабинет Айрис и спешит к месту встречи, а впереди его ждут перемены, и это впервые вызывает на его губах мимолетную улыбку.


End file.
